There have been known separators which employ a technique for separating solid materials from a fluid with the centrifugal force acted thereon while swirling the fluid (see JP 2014-198328 A, hereinafter referred to as Document 1, and JP 2014-069087 A, hereinafter referred to as Document 2).
Document 1 describes a cyclone type dust collecting device and an air purifying apparatus using the same.
The air purifying apparatus includes, in the inside of a body, the dust collecting device, an air filter, a deodorant filter, and a blowing means.
The dust collecting device includes a vortex generation unit, a dust collecting chamber, and a connection part connecting the vortex generation unit and the dust collecting chamber.
Document 2 describes a cyclone type separator.
In a field of the separator, it has been desired to develop a separator capable of efficiently separating solid materials from gas with a compact size.